bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reach
The Reach is the western most region of the Headlands and is lorded over by the great family of the House of Greyfield. Represented as a region by a sprawling barren tree, the region is known as one of the strife ridden regions of the Headlands, as well as the one most divorced from worship of the Holy Light. Regions Within the March of the Reach, several regions exist throughout. Known for its mountainous terrain and somewhat forested hills, this region is the most diverse, with some parts dominated by mining, the others by farming and some heavily forested. Earldom of the Tip Located in the western section of the Reach, the Earldom is lorded over by the House of Greyfield and is the center of power of the region. The title is held by the Lord Marcher of the Reach, and so it is never used outside of notarization. Within the lands also sits the keep of Highroost, a walled off enclosure being used to breed Chimeras for the Reach following the capture of Lieutenant Fairsight's chimera during the First Range Rebellion. Said Chimera has been retrained since then under less abusive circumstances from her previous owner. Highroost is watched over by the knightly family of the House of Woodcourt. Earldom of the Gale The Earldom of the Gale is a newer installment ruled by the revived House of Darkoak encompassing the Baronies of Ironwood, Ridgebane, Ironsea and The Thorn, seat of the Darkoaks. It is one of the largest land holdings and encompasses the entirety of the northern Reach. Barony of the Thorn One of the oldest installments in the Reach, the Barony, formerly Viscounty, of the Thorn is the ancestral seat of the House of Darkoak. Demoted from viscounty after the invasion of Gilneas, the lands were ruled by Duke Berenal Grayblade due to his Darkoak blood by way of his mother. They were later given to Lord Lerren Dayne, who also held minor blood claim, so as to divorce the Duke from holding lands in two marches. Lord Dayne was eventually elevated onto the name Darkoak, thus restoring the family to the region. It sits as the head of the Earldom of the Gale and the title as thus is rarely used outside of extreme formalities as the region is to be held by the Earl of the Gale at all times. Barony of the Oak Found in the southern regions of the Reach, the Barony of the Oak is lorded over by the House of Lockewood. Once a Viscounty, it was later demoted to a Barony. It is home to the town of Oakwood, which once served as their seat, and the town of Cedarfall which is geared to replace the now irreparably damaged Oakwood. Barony of Ironwood Once under the ancestors of the House of Dayne, the lands of Ironwood were taken by the Wicker Clan of the Gnarled. After it was retaken, it was granted to the House of Darkwatcher, who were later elevated to the peerage of Baron. It is home to Ironwood Keep, now the Darkwatcher seat. Barony of Ironsea An old installment of power, the Barony of Ironsea is located in the northern part of the Reach and is ruled by the House of Marshoak. It is home to the Reach's only, and therefore largest, harbour town, Seaward Port. Barony of the Roost A more recent addition to the Reach, the Barony of the Roost is located just north of Brandon's Stead and is ruled by the House of Woodcourt. Home to the Arbor Wardens and the rylaks/chimaeras of the Reach, the region was once simply just an abandoned holdfast. It now holds small growing town towards the base of Highroost. Highroost it's self is a large fortress enclosure that surrounds an open space that moves out towards the cliffs. Baronetcy of Ridgebane One of the older installments, the Baronetcy of Ridgebane was granted to the House of Velanaris after they were elevated to the peerage of Baronet. They rule from their seat in Ridgebreaker Keep, which was formerly the seat of the now removed House of Delmontt following Ardreck's betrayal during the First Range Rebellion. Families The House of Greyfield The House of Greyfield is one of the longest standing houses within the Headlands. Though throughout Headlander history they have instigated or partaken in a significant amount of bloodshed, the family's name is one of the most well respected and they are seen as the three great families of the Headlands. Leaders of the Reach and lords of the great city of Brandon's Stead, the Greyfields are a proud lineage that has faced near utter destruction several times, only to bounce back stronger than ever. They are currently led by Lord Derrik Greyfield, a bastard born son of the late Cail Greyfield who was legitimized following the presumed death of the last true born heir, Sieglinde Greyfield. The House of Darkoak The House of Darkoak was one of the longest lived families in Headlander history. Seen as the "Fourth Great Family" of the Headlands, the Darkoaks found their roots within the pagan natives that once dominated Gilneas. Famed for their lands of Rosefield and its fertile lush plains, the Darkoaks used their druidic roots to extreme success economically and militarily, resisting subjugation by the de facto leaders of the Reach, the Greyfields. Seen as a substantial part of the Headlander history, the family's cousin branches eventually began to die out or removed themselves from the family name as they left the Headlands region. Having married into the House of Grayblade through Erleia Darkoak, the family was placed as Marcher Lords of the Bite following the apparent demise of the House. The house met its end at the resurfacing of Lord Berenal Grayblade, where the resurgent lord apparently murdered the lord and his only heir, thus putting an end to the blood line. Though the charges were later dropped upon evidence of framing, the family has been made defunct by the incident and are survived by their former cadet branch, the House of Dayne. The sole survivor of the house, Lerren Dayne, later petitioned to use his blood to revive the name Darkoak and begin the lineage anew, without the stain of betrayal that was the House of Dayne. It was approved, thus reviving the House under Lerren and ending the Dayne family. The House of Woodcourt The House of Woodcourt is a relatively new family that finds its roots in the Reach. Originally a family of craftsmen, the Woodcourts were elevated unto hereditary knighthood under Sir Bashel Woodcourt, Alastar Woodcourt's (the current lord) father. Elevated for his service in the army and heroism during the Second War, the Woodcourts found themselves slowly making their way through the ranks of the Reachmen knights until they were one of the more trusted guardsmen of the House of Greyfield. Alongside the Lancewroths, the Woodcourts guarded the Greyfield lords. Sir Bashel died during the Invasion of Gilneas, though his children lived on and continued their family name. Eventually granted command of the Arbor Wardens and the land of Highroost, the Woodcourts were elevated to barons by way of Sir Alastar Woodcourt due to his repeated excellence in service. Now lords of the Barony of the Roost, the Woodcourts retain their loyal and devoted nature. The family holds a deep reverence for the Old Ways, with wicker connection through their bloodline. The House of Lockewood The House of Lockewood is an extremely new house formed in the Headlands under Lady Lilurah Lockewood following her exemplary service in the blades and as steward to Lady Sieglinde Greyfield. Appointed as baroness of the Oak following the demise of the House of Oakenhale, the House of Lockewood has achieved varying successes in the woods that share the name of the township. Now under Daryl Lockewood, the House continues to manage the region through the troubling times that have befallen the Oak. The House of Darkwatcher The House of Darkwatcher is a new family to the region borne through the efforts of Khloros Darkwatcher, former captain of the Iron Guard. Having come from humble roots, Lord Darkwatcher answered the call of the then rising Lord Lerren Dayne and became his most trusted ally within the Reach. Staunchly loyal to his position, Khloros was eventually raised into knighthood by Lord Dayne and when Lerren was elevated to earl and onto the house of Darkoak, Khloros once again rose with him. Elevated to Baron of Ironwood, the House of Darkwatcher was born. They rule from the former Dayne seat of Ironwood Keep and Khloros has begun the lineage by marrying Clarisa Thornwind of the Thornwind Clan. The House of Velanaris The House of Velanaris is a minor but new family borne from the efforts of Remegis Velanaris. Having served in the Blades faithfully alongside Duke Berenal Grayblade from its initial roots when the lord had begun to rebuild the order, Remegis is one of the few who are known as a close friend to the Duke; even going as far to be able to call him by first name without issue. Having risen into knighthood after joining the Iron Guard successfully, Remegis was placed in command of Ridgebreaker Keep. After the elevation of Lerren onto Earl, Ridgebreaker was placed onto its own domain of Ridgebane, a Baronetcy. As a result, Remegis was rather abruptly elevated onto, rather low, peerage. The House of Marshoak An older family that was one of House Dayne's original bannermen, they were the only house to survive fully through the two rebellions that wracked the Headlands. Stemming from bastard blood of the House of Darkoak as well, though far more removed, the Marshoaks were loyal to Dayne for generations and were known to hold the only port in the Reach, Seaward. After the elevation of Lerren onto Earl, the Marshoaks were granted a barony by the name of Ironsea and made barons as well. After the death of the former Lord Marshoak during the retaking of Rosefield, the current lord is Zale Marshoak, his son. The House of Dayne: Defunct The House of Dayne is a longstanding Headlander house that traces its bloodline back to a bastard of the House of Darkoak. Originally seen as a cadet branch of the Darkoaks and protectors of their farther reaches during Rosefield's time as a viscounty, the house of Dayne was exiled during an incident known as the Dayne Rebellion, where they attempted to over through the rule of the House of Greymane. A colossal failure on many parts, the house was disenfranchised and its last member, the heir Lerren Dayne, was taken as a captive to be raised under less treasonous influence. Through an unknown mishap, those who were slated to raise the young Dayne were slain and he escaped. Through one way or the other, Lerren managed to work his way into the Blades of Greymane, where he continues to serve valiantly in the name of their kingdom. For his efforts, he was named Baron of Rosefield and has worked to revitalize and restore his tarnished family name. He later petitioned to use his blood to revive the name Darkoak and begin the lineage anew, without the stain of betrayal that was the House of Dayne. It was approved, thus reviving the House under Lerren and ending the Dayne family. The House of Oakenhale: Defunct The House of Oakenhale was a long lived family within the Headlands that saw little to no real importance at any point. Born of a cousin branch of the House of Greyfield, the Oakenhales managed the small barony of the Oak for the majority of their existence. The family was characterized by its distinct lack of ambition and drive, and upon the invasion of Gilneas was almost completely obliterated. The family met its complete end when the last Oakenhale, who had been harbored in Theramore was slain upon the mana bomb detonation. They were replaced by the much more ambitious House of Lockewood which had already done more for the region shortly after appointment than the Oakenhales had in their entire existence. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:The Reach